Bedtime Stories
by sarinifancies
Summary: "Tell me a story". It was enough for her, it really was. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short multi-chaptered fanfic I've been meaning to write for some weeks now :) BTW, English is not my mother language, so if you see anything that's oddly written, please do say so.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own ROTG. I am too poor to even try.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bedtime stories<strong>

"Hey" her voice was soft, tender. "Are you awake?"

"Hm"

She rolled over her bed so her back was facing the window, the moonlight coming through it passed over her body and travelled towards his figure lying over a pile of clothes on the floor. The light did wonders over his toned back, and his white hair seemed to be shining...Pretty. She was jealous. How could a guy's body look so pretty while lying on a make-shift mattress made of clothes?

Then again, he wasn't just any guy, really.

"Are you awake?" She whispered again.

Silence. Stubborn. She frowned.

"Are you-" she started again.

"Sleep" and she was quickly interrupted, however it did not bother her. Quite the contrary, she had gotten what she wanted. An answer. Sort of.

"So you _are_ awake" she whispered enthusiastically and then giggled.

"Tooth" he warned.

"I can't sleep"

"Then be silent, you're too noisy"

"That's rude" she whispered with a pout "Such an attitude towards a girl. One who has saved your butt more than once, no less!"

"It's just been a few times"

"And I guess that coming over to sleep in my room a few times without my parents knowing hasn't put me on risk of getting grounded for life?"

"It's your own fault for taking me in"

"It's your fault as well for even asking"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"...What do you expect me to say in the middle of the night?"

She smiled. "Something cute"

"Something cute" he repeated.

"Yeah"

Silence.

"I already said it, now be silent and let me sleep"

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"It isn't, now shut up"

"Alright, alright" she whispered and rolled on her bed once again, coming face to face with the window. '_Well, Hello there my friend. We meet once again_' she thought as she glared at the dark streets and faint lights past the transparence of her window and sighed. Seriously, everytime he came here to sleep, it seemed like she was obligated to face away from him. What's with that? Stupid Jack.

"Stupid" she whispered with a frown, and glared even harder at whatever she could see in front of her. Stupid cars. Stupid street. Stupid moon, sky, weird rabbit that was passing by on her front lawn (how was she even able to see the front lawn from here while she was lying down? Yesh, Stupid oddly built house.), and stupid her for even letting him in. She didn't even know why he was here...actually, sometimes she felt she barely knew him at all.

"Hey Jack" she whispered again. Silence. Was he asleep now? "Jack, I can't sleep"

No answer. This was getting painfully awkward for her. Agh, he was asking for an uncomfortable question if he kept staying so silent.

"Jack, why did you run away from your house today?"

Oops, that didn't come out well. She knew it, that's just who she was- Scaring people away with personal questions, way to go Tooth. She had an urge to facepalm herself, but her body had frozen with her own words so she had to do with doing it inside her head.

"You know I can't answer that" He said silently. Ah, he was still awake.

Well, what does it matter, she didn't get an answer...She couldn't believe she was still hopeful that he would say anything about that.

"Hm...I can't sleep" She whispered again, this time not really expacting anything from him...but rather to erase her stupid question.

She heard a sigh and a slight rustling followed...what was he doing?

She could hear steps on the floor and a few grunts (Probably complaining about being sleepy). She kept staring at the window as she wondered what he was doing, until she felt a shadow grow over her. She looked up staring at his deep blue eyes and he stared right back.

She had been too caught on the moment (too busy drooling, don't mind her) until suddenly she felt something press against her forehead. Looking up at what it was, she realized it was a plush toy she usually had at her study table-a pretty mini fairy with mismatched eyes and a beauty mark at her left cheek.

"There, you'll be able to sleep if a fairy kisses you" he said with a tiny smile, leaving the fairy to rest next to her before leaving her side to lie on her pile of clothes again.

She smiled. "I've never heard of that" she took her fairy and hugged it."A fairy's kiss"

"It's just a story to help kids sleep" he whispered.

"It's cute" she giggled, he didn't say anything.

She looked down at her fairy, barely making out the details of its design, but getting to see her pretty eyes and cute face. She had actually made this one herself, liked to call her Baby Tooth because she had a pretty amethyst eye, which matched hers (and lets face it, not a lot of people have that type of eye color so it was great to have someone to relate to...even if its a fairy plushie). The other eye was blue, but that was another story.

It just was too cute...imagining her little Baby Tooth kissing her forehead so she could sleep...it also made her curious about the story behind that but…

"Jack?"

"Hmm"

"...if...if you come here again, you know, to sleep...could you tell me that story? The story behind a fairy's goodnight kiss?"

He grumbled some incoherent words, though in the end there was a pretty faint 'yes' that made her smile.

She really wanted to hear that story, but it could wait. She could, if it meant he was coming over to tell it to her.

"Goodnight" She said before snuggling to her fairy, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon ^_^ And also, reviews and such would be much appreciated, especially constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Hi *waves*. Hehe, I...have been absent for about a year now even though I was planning on publishing this chapter weeks after the first one, and I'm so so _so_ sorry about that. It's just that some pretty terrible things happened by that time and I went absent over just about every social media I had an account on at that time. I know it's not even a good excuse, but I really hope you guys understand, and don't hate me too much. :S Thank you for all those great reviews of yours and favorites and follows! And a shoutout to my friends Laurini and Nat, who urged me to keep writing this story!****

* * *

><p><strong>Bedtime Stories<strong>

Baby Tooth's toy eyes stared down at her as she lifted her over her head while standing up in the middle of her room, the plush feathers that hung behind it as some sort of skirt danced from one place to another making her smile. The little cutie seemed to be almost alive, she thought fondly.

"Hey, Baby. What do you think?" She whispered with a pout. "Is Jack doing ok? He hasn't visited us for a while now."

The doll's head just tilted to the side, and she imagined it looking at her in confusion.

"Hmm? Well, I guess that's a good thing? Maybe what's been troubling him is already gone" she lowered the plushie to her eye level and narrowed her eyes. "Maybe he won't even come to finish that story he started the other night" she sighed and looked down in disappointment, "I really wanted to hear it though".

She closed her eyes and shook her hand, feeling the toy shake around along with it, and she could almost see the little fairy flying around her, trying to cheer her up. The thought made her smile and her eyes opened up with a new gleam on them. She lifted her gaze and looked at Baby Tooth before she brought her near her face and placed its mouth on her cheek while she whispered a cute 'mwah!'.

"There, a fairy kiss can cure anything!" She said in a low high pitched tone, voice acting what would be Baby's voice. After a few seconds she snorted. Pfft, this was getting ridiculous.

Toothiana Ada was becoming crazy, and all because Jack Overland Frost hasn't visited for a week and a half. How pathetic was that.

Not as pathetic as her attempts to try and talk to him at school. Jeez, the guy sure can avoid any type of conversation when he wants to, he always runs off with his odd group of friends. The one with the boy with a reptile obsession, and the two other girls with weird hairstyles.

A pout formed on her mouth and she stared at her doll thoughtfully.

Why didn't that guy just go to them instead?

What does his neighbor have to do with his problems? They didn't even speak to each other at school! Maybe he came over to her because it was close and he thought she wouldn't ask. Maybe he stopped coming because she annoyed him with her questions.

She frowned. Don't be like that, she told herself, you don't know what's been happening to him, Tooth. He's always been a reserved person...he'll come by ...eventually. Hopefully.

"Hopefully" she sighed and looked out her window at the evening sky, remembering the first time he asked her to let him stay.

...by scaring the hell out of her. She chuckled, that night she almost screamed when she heard the first soft knocks on her window, and almost had a heart attack when she saw him sitting over a branch of the tree that conveniently reached towards her room, holding a piece of paper with the words 'can I stay over?' Messily written over it while he put a finger over his lips, asking her to be quiet.

And like any nicely infatuated girl, she let him in and sleep there. No questions asked...not too much anyway. Jeez, how weak could she be around that guy.

See, Tooth's relationship with Jack was a little bit...strange. Weird. Not something you can put your finger on. Something that just flows naturally though you never know how it started exactly and when or where it ends. Nor when it will actually be acted upon, they just spoke at random times, and stopped one minute later. She'd say it was an on and off relationship, but then she realizes the implications of that suggestion and immediately pushes off the thought, heart thumping.

No relationship is weird enough for her, she realizes. Her affection for that guy went way over the whole strange friends thing they had going on.

She closed her eyes, letting herself fall on her bed, fairy plushie dropping beside her.

What was Jack doing now?

Knock, knock. Her eyes opened and she looked over at her window. No one was there. She frowned.

"Tooth?" Rashmi, her mother, suddenly called her from the other side of her closed door, pulling her out of her reverie. She shook her head and jumped off her bed, walking over to open it.

"What is it?" She asked looking over at her mom, both sharing the same amethyst eyes she was so teased about at school. They also teased her about the name, but her father was a dentist and shared the teeth love so she got over it quickly enough.

"Alene called" she said, a curious look in her eyes.

"Oh, the neighbor?" Jack's mother too, not that she was going to mention that.

"Yes" Rashmi nodded and looked at her with certain wonder. "She's asking about Jack. She thinks maybe you might have seen him."

Oh, so she wasn't the only one wondering about a suddenly disappearing Jack.

"Nope, I only see him at school" And at random nights at my bedroom. But don't worry, it's all innocent and platonic except for my silent swooning- She forgot to mention that. She shook her head almost guiltily.

"Oh, well then I'll tell Alene that. You would tell me if you saw Jack, right?" Her mother asked, frowning. Tooth frowned along with her, what was she really asking?

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that Alene told me that..." Rashmi paused and the chuckled and shook her head. "Never mind" she smiled fully at her and leaned to kiss her forehead "you should come down in a few minutes, dinner's almost ready"

Tooth smiled back and nodded. Once Rashmi was gone, she closed her door and turned.

She yelped in surprise.

Because there he was, the white haired guy she was just thinking of and talking about with her mother just seconds ago, sitting at a dark corner of her room, her window half open over him, and his hands holding one of her molar plushies.

"You really like teeth don't you"

"You're really creative with your entrances aren't you?" Was all she could say while she clutched her chest, trying to slow her heart.

"Hey, I knocked, but then your mother distracted you. The window was open anyway."

"How did you come in without me or my mother noticing"

He looked up at her and smirked "I'm a ninja" all while holding her molar plushie against him.

That just about melted her. This is ridiculous.

To cover up for her short silence, she frowned and looked away, blushing "Could've fooled me"

He chuckled. Oh that sound. "You should be going down for dinner"

That eavesdropper.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, I brought snacks" he said, revealing a cereal bar that was hidden in his hoodie's pocket.

She nodded and opened the door, warned him not make a mess and where the clothes he usually used as a mattress were. This was creepy, she sounded like a mother. She smiled to herself as she ran down the stairs.

He came, she thought giddily.

Happiness sure lives a short life.

So she thought as she frowned at the white haired boy once again lying on the floor of her room, this time using some of her precious stuffed toy creations as a mattress because her clothes were too 'uncomfortable'.

"Stop staring" he said.

"I'm not staring, I'm glaring" she corrected and puffed her cheeks. "Why did you come over this time?" She was too irritated to feel ashamed of asking that. The guy was going to...to deform them! And he took her molar collection too-if there was something she really hated was when someone messed with her teeth.

As if on cue, just to irritate her, he rolled over her toys (oh, her poor cuties) and stared at her "To sleep"

"I had figured as much" she said while rolling her eyes. "But why did you come?"

"To not sleep at home" he answered flatly again. She sighed.

"You can't just come every night you want without telling me why!" She whispered loudly and sat on her bed, pushing the covers off of her and faced him. "I won't let you sleep here if you continue doing that!" Never mind that she waited for him to show a sign of life in her room for a week and a half, no one messed with her Teeth without punishment!

"That's okay, I'll just find another place to stay" he whispered and turned away from her "or sleep outside, the cold doesn't bother me"

"Of course it doesn't, it perfectly fits your personality" she murmured.

"I heard that".That made her jump. "Surprised? You're too loud"

"I'm not!" She yelled a little too loud, making him look up and glare at her as he held one finger over his mouth, she covered her mouth and glared back "I'm not loud"

"Go to sleep"

She pouted at that. As if. She's not been waiting all this time for some bantering and squashed molars (her heart ached seeing them). Catching Baby's fairy form at the corner of her eye lying beside her pillow, she made a decision. She took it in her hands and with a rather surprisingly good aim (and a silent apology to the plushie) threw it at him and it landed right over his head.

"Wha-" he sat up abruptly and turned to look at her accusingly "What was that for?!"

"Now who's being loud?!" She half whispered.

"Of course I'm being loud, you just hit me with a fairy toy in the head!"

"Well you know what they say, if a fairy's kiss helps you sleep, a fairy's kick will keep you awake"

He paused and frowned at her comment, Tooth only glanced at him and crossed her arms. Maybe she hit some sort of sensible chord? Was it bad?

"That's a dumb way of twisting that story you know"

Oh, it was. It was bad. Don't make him feel more uncomfortable Tooth.

"Uh, it worked on me and you weren't listening and you told me you would tell me that story and I...err, sorry, did I upset you?" She rambled and gave a rather lame apology. Way to go Tooth.

Jack stayed silent for a moment and then sighed "No, you just surprised me, that's all"

She smiled, so she hadn't messed things up completely that's great. "Sooooo, uh, about the story?"

He rolled his eyes and dropped over her plushies (he did that on purpose didn't he) "I'm too tired for this"

"Hey, you promised, come on, just a short story? About a fairy's kiss?"

"There's no short story about a fairy's kiss"

"Well then, a long story, I like those!"

"Tooth"

"Ok, then just a story. Since you don't want to tell me that one, just come and tell me, it will help me sleep. I won't bother you after"

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh I am, come one, a bedtime story, just one."

He sat up on his made up mattress and reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, whatever"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will be updating I swear, and not in a year, I promise! Hope you guys liked it, and please do review :)**


End file.
